Home
by CheriEstella
Summary: When Clarke tells Bellamy she has found her way home. A one shot, short and sweet. Get a tissue...I'm just sayin' ...Bellarke, cause what else is there... Typos fixed ( I hope I got them all ) Enjoy!
** so s3 e12 just about did me in... Bellamy telling her he was so angry and that lone tear streaking down his cheek, I swear I died a little. ... now I do like what the show did with it, but what if Clarke was ready to ask for the forgiveness he once offered...

...

"I was so angry after Mount Weather, at you at Lexa, I was so angry." Bellamy pulled his eyes away from hers and looked out over the water.

"And I was so numb, I couldn't feel anything... I couldn't let myself feel anything. Even after all the things I've done, you have to know that leaving you was the hardest." Clarke paused listening to the sound of her heartbeat, " it was a long time before I really thought…about anything, Mount Weather, Mom, the 100, Jasper.." her voice cracked as she said his name "but you, you were never far from my thoughts. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I was selfish I know that now, but I didn't then.

"After I left, I stayed at the drop ship for a few days…It at least felt safe."

Bellamy knew "I know…..I knew you'd been there."

"How?"

"I went there a lot after Mount Weather….It was quiet. And I could tell someone had been there, I knew it was you."

Clarke didn't tell him that when she was there she wished he would come and take her home.

She walked closer to the water, "I wish I could go back, do it all different. But I was broken… and into so many pieces I didn't know where to start to put them all back together."

She glanced over her shoulder at him,

"I don't want you to feel bad, or to feel sorry for me. I know you were broken too, we were both so broken. How could we function? How would we have been able to do anything?"

"Like we did everything else...arguing, fighting... we would have figured it out... Together" Bellamy said quietly "We're better together."

Clarke smile a little and nodded"yea" She grew silent and the night wrapped around them.

They stayed there together the dark covering the pain in their faces and the quiet accentuating the voices of the past.

After a few minutes Bellamy looked at Clarke still staring out at the water, he took a deep breath, wiped a tear off his cheek and turned to leave.

Clarke looked back at him "Wait" she called softly "I need you to know something."

She tossed a stone into the lake and watched the ripples as they spread out across the water...…"By the time Roan captured me I wanted to come back ...but I didn't know how."

She turned towards him, his beautiful face awash with so many emotions, she almost couldn't speak. "When you found me in the cave, I wanted you to take me home, because each day that went by, I got more lost. I really just wanted to go home, but I didn't know how.

She took a small step in his direction "I didn't even know where that was. ...Home...I knew it wasn't Arkadia or even the drop ship."

" But I wanted it,...home... and I looked for it, in other people, and places but it wasn't out here" she waved her arms outward, and she took another step closer to him "It took along time but I finally figured out where home was...after Octavia got me into Arkadia, after we talked, after ...everything" Clarke sighed "but by then I knew I had burned it to the ground and I figured I could never get back. So I stayed away. I tried to fix everything else, except that..."

She looked down and watched as her feet moved her closer to him "I knew what it was to feel safe, I remembered what home felt like and where it was …. I just didn't know how to get back to that place I had destroyed…" she grew silent and shook her head struggling for words and trying to stop the tears.

"Where Clarke? Where was home?" It was killing him to watch her struggle, to see her in such pain, he was desperate to make it easier for her to take away her pain, but she needed to say it and God help him he need to hear it.

She stepped closer as she bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling and put a tentative hand over his heart "It's here Bellamy, It's always been here" she couldn't stop the tears anymore, they ran freely down her face and she softly sobbed "I want to come home Bell, tell me if it's too late, tell me now and I'll go. But know that for me, you are home, you will always be home...….always."

Bellamy felt warm tears flowing down his cheeks "Welcome home" Was all he could say as he took hold of her arms and drew her into his chest and tilted her chin up and lowered his head towards her "Welcome home" he whispered into her lips.

ce

...

We need this scene - Who's with me!

Bob's face is so unbelievably expressive and when he cries, it's like the most manly thing ever.


End file.
